The Rider of the Sunrise
by an angel of darkness
Summary: SxS all the way... weird story of sunrise; curses and magical horses... please read and review!


A/N: this story may seem weird to some people but just read on and you'll see...

its SS the whole way with a few minor characters going on and about... there are a few minor changes too in Sakura's appearence in the fic...

but the reason for these few minor differences will be explained at the end of the fic....

The dark swan and the sunrise horse…

Dawn, the bright colors of a sad sunset were warming earth with its golden red rays; how beautiful was the sky, so dark, so grey and suddenly, in the middle, a fiery red, then orange, then gold and then finally a pinkish white glow surrounding the semicircle of light, that was only cut by some random grey clouds over which the glow acquired some mysterious tones, making the morning more beautiful…

One could see how the dim light became stronger and dispersed the darkness and shadows of the dark blue night. With some remaining stars shining faintly above the dark aureole of the awaking sun, one could clearly see the perfect beauty of nature.

Birds singing a song, nightingales singing a song, a song of loneliness, a song of darkness, a song of love, a song of hope. The notes, rising scales, painfully going up and down just to please an unsatisfied desire; a melody piercing your heart like there was no end.

Sounds weaving the awakening of the day while the melody gets woven into your heart and countless needles secure it to your soul. There are no longer any stars; there is now a grey sky with some remaining of those grey-black clouds, the light is bright but no life is in it, just plain dull grey light.

Only then, some new scarlet tones over a dark blue and grey cloud are seen. But wait; there is something moving over it; it looks like a horse but it has wings, there seems to be someone riding it and once it leaves the cloud it approaches my window. A black horse, so black it does not reflect light, but that is not its only color, his mane is pure white, just like snow; and the hair over his hooves is also a of a timeless and imperturbable white. Such black wings, so strong, they invite you to rest for ever in its warm darkness, but, the tips of t he external feathers are white, of the same white than the mane.

The rider of such an extraordinary ride is also not that common; his piercing green eye looks like freshly cut grass, it provides the freshness of spring. The other eye is of a scarlet blood red; its centre is black, just what it represents; the fire of life.

The other eye's pupil is white, pure snow contrasting with green grass, winter against spring. Death against life. His hair, of a dark chestnut color has a white streak and a red streak; while the wind plays carelessly with his bangs, the sun draws golden reflects that looked from my perspective, my bed; could easily pass for a crown.

Could this only be a dream?

I can see him clearly now; his soft smile is now visible through the mist that surrounds him, his defined jaw reflects confidence, power, maturity and sensibility; he is approaching and his oriental or Asian clothing tell me of how different cultures from one side of the world to another can be. A black tunic with some emeralds embroidered in the left breast in the shape of a swan are what can mostly be seen; some baggy Arabic pants and pointy slippers are also beginning to be visible.

His flight is so majestic he could be a king; with his sword raised in his left hand he approaches my window. I am in a fifth floor where no one acknowledges me; probably this foreign and mysterious prince is looking for one of the other girls that live here. They are so beautiful with their long glowing golden hair and their fair blue eyes; everything in them is light for they have the beauty of the sun while I have the ugliness of the dark night and the moon. I hope you are happy, very happy oh you; shining prince of hope.

You are in front of my window and your smile is now warmer, softer; how I wish there was someone out there, willing to smile that way for me. I am sure you are in front of the wrong room or maybe you wish to use my room as a bridge to go to your beloved sun princess.

The windows opens wide shoot and I bow low, very low while trying not to cough. You frown and I wonder if I have done something to offend you. Everything is quiet, there is no movement and when I dare to take a look up I find your face at only a few millimeters away.

My fearful eyes reflect on your clear and decided ones; you smile and cup my face with your hand and speak.

I do not know what language you are speaking on but I can still understand what you are saying. You tell me the story of a little forgotten girl that once helped a lost foreign and shy boy to escape from some big mean bullies. The prince told me that the little boy ran away by mistake and that she helped his tutors to find him safely. "When this girl disappeared, his soul died, he wanted to be only with her so he got ill." He smiles softly and takes my hand.

I recognize this story; it is true that when I was younger and my hair was still auburn I saved a boy; with such a fierce look that I knew I had to help him. Of course that was before the curse took place and from a dark sun princess I became the princess of the night.

I don't know how he knew that or why did I do that. I just did and it seemed to be okay at the time.

"I doubt you realize it but you are the little forgotten girl in my story and I was the lost boy you helped without knowing me."

You know now that I remember and now you tell me it is time to thank me; I am suddenly sitting at the back of your amazing ride, a black creature unlike any other, half Pegasus and half unicorn.

We are out of my room and I am sure you have the wrong person, my hair is dark and my eyes are of a dark tainted green, my skin is not clear nor fair nor tanned. It is just skin, dirty skin; despite this I am not them, you smile and while Yue Keroberos brings us further away into the unknown, you smile your special smile just for me and kiss me under the stars, in front of the sunset with the earth and sky as witnesses to your sweet confession of love.

In my old room a dark haired woman cries and falls to her knees sobbing while she looks at the bed, the cold body of her daughter lies there, unable to sense. Despite this, a certain warm glow surrounds it giving it an ethereal look. What was before an ugly duckling lying in an old bed has now just become a dark swan with white feathers at the tips of her wings.

"_The daughter of the sunseting sun and the son of the sunrising moon will give life to the heir to the new reign. Abandoned, the rejected one will find in the rider of the sunrise the cure to her deadly curse; she will then metamorphose to become the dark swan that will save the reign of her beloved whom she had saved when innocence gave imagination all its power… Both leftovers from the supposed perfect creations will be the guardians of the world's harmony and equilibrium. Together they will give life to the new generation, the new generation of light and hope where all dreams might come true." _

The prophecy was clear, since a dark and handsome traveler had left her with child in the conservative temple of the virgin priestesses of the Sun, many strange things had occurred.

At the birth of the little girl, she was considered a lost cause and was therefore forgotten in the highest floor of the holy place being rarely allowed to go to the outside and sunny world that surrounded her. Her meeting with a strange boy and her acknowledgement of his presence was simply astounding since she had always avoided other young individuals. Her unusual aspect didn't help at all in her integration of the sun-worshipping community.

With a midnight-black curly and unruly hair with a red strike in the front, very short height and a figure as swift as a feline, with strangely dark green eyes that shone in the dark and during the day where just thin strands of the purest emerald on earth, she stood out in the crowd in a not very positive way.

The Golden Virgins were very tall, roundish and had good curves in many places; a skin nearly as white as snow that carried a golden glow was just a perfect match for their long blonde and honey hair that contrasted with their dark and light blue almond-shaped eyes.

Her daughter really was the daughter of the Moon.

As if it was magic, a ray of a scarlet golden light enters the room, touches the cold numb body of the forgotten girl and gives it new warmth, revealing the true beauty behold on the soul of the deceased girl. The woman holds her hand and lets a lonely and unique tear make its way back to where it belongs; their mother earth. With a last look at the painfully peaceful face of the girl in the bed, she goes to the narrow window and says goodbye to the last rising of the sun she will ever see, it is an era of new beginnings.

------

Besides a fire that is going cold a five year old, boored of her knitting homework asked her grandmother to tell her the story of the girl of the night and of the stranger rider of the sunrise that swept her off her feet and took her away.

The grandmother stops her rocking chair and leaves her own knitting aside; with a soft smile she looses herself in the memories; smiling while at the remembrance of long lost dream newly found again...

Then the lady began to tell the story to the child of the stars…

_Once upon a time there was a little girl that had a great heart, she once helped a poor boy from some big bullies and once he was able to, he rescued her from a terminal illness, giving her a new life with him in his eternal realm…. Him and his singular horse cured her and created the beginning of a new era, an era of life, hope and love for all, one day the girl woke up and saw a sunrise, all that happened after that, was part of a fairy tale…_

_-----_

_Ten years later...._

----

"Nana; you have to tell me the truth... "

"I think I deserve it after I found both your emerald neckace and your golden box in the bottom of the lake; I discovered it and strangely enough it had both yours and grandpa's streaks of weird hair..."

This words were said by an extremely annoyed fifteen year old girl with a fake bubbly voice while pouting cutely trying to convince her grandaughter

A venerable old lady; beautiful despite her age smiled mischiviously while stroking her grandaughter's long chesnut hair...

"You are my dear grand-daughter and I will tell you the truth; you are after all older and able to understand the story behind our family's mistery... "

"After all; yo are my heiress for you have the distinctive red and white streak in your hair... "

The elder lady motioned her grand-daughte to come near her and looked away while saying:

"You see; things are not always how we imagine them....They are always different from what you wish."

"You must never forget that when you dream or think about something; that something has already happened (in your mind) so it will not happen in the world you are concious of."

The room grew warmer and the rain began to pour.

"Just remember than when you grow older your knight in dashing armour will come to you"...

"You must remember to be always alert for  he will come to you and you must know him at once... "

"Stories are there to help  you know who will be the one for you; you are the child of the children of the stars; you have great gifts that if used propperly can give happiness to the world. Just don't imagine what you would like... Wishing is no good if things don't come true.... "

With a swift movement the white-haired woman got up and winked at her.

The young girl smiled and looked at her grandmother's retreating figure while falling asleep in the couch with a soft smile in her lips.

Outside; in the open; under the flooding rain, a dark figure that smiled; his amber eyes shining with the lightening of the storm, thunder came and the dark figure was gone; leaving behind a dark trail of coal....

Something shined fro the darkness of the coal; the purest emerald one could ever imagine and a heart-shaped diamond...

_The dark night had arrived..._

A/N: Hello everyone who dares to read my story...  Hope you liked my crazy and weird story...

I guess I still have to get my inspiration back. I wrote this ages ago but just for the sake of writing; I only recently found it and decided to post it as a CCS story.

Hope you liked it... I actually wrote it at 4 in the morning; it was a beautiful sunrise so I decided to describe it... After a couple of words I decided to write a story out of it.

I hope you understood that the old lady and the girl in the first part of the story are the same Sakura we all love to love. I know some people will say that Sakua's hair isn't black but you have to understand that it was because of the curse.... there is one part where it says that she saved the little boy when she still had auburn hair... so there .. the reason why sakura has black hair in my fic... anyway; her genetics could have been changed overtime... remember that nadeshiko's hair was black/grey...

....

...

...

Please Read and Review!!!!

I will be a very happy authoress if you do!

I might even get my inspiration back and be able to continue my other stories...!!!

go on!!!

I know you can do it!!!!

purple or grey button!!!

........P-----P...........................

........P-----P.............................follow the arrow!

........P-----P..............................follow the arrow !

...P--------------P........................follow the arrow!

.......P--------P.........................follow the arrow!

...........P--P.............................follow the arrow!

..............P................................follow the arrow!

(so what if it's a crappy arrow?; its not meant to be arstistic.. its suposed to catch your attention!!!)

YOU KNOW WHAT YOU GOTTA DO NOW!!!!

:P

Angel-chan


End file.
